


Gamer Mousepad

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Foot Fetish, M/M, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a hentai mousepad but the boobs are feet and the feet belong to Loki.





	Gamer Mousepad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skornheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skornheim/gifts).



> Conjured this up after reading a post from circecore awhile back. Totally forgot about it until yesterday but maybe it should have stayed forgotten. Originally intended to do it for the shock factor, but it turned out surprisingly well and now I'm proud of it, but ironically (I swear I don't have a foot fetish *sweats*). Maybe one day when I can do digital art this idea can be fully realized, but for now you'll just have to enjoy it as is.

[ ](https://ineedbook.tumblr.com/image/186581082996)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the angle isn't too messed up, trying to get better at perspective so this was a nice challenge. But uh yea this account is officially the worst hsjeksndj


End file.
